


[盾冬]约会指导

by yanguang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: 巴基告诉史蒂夫，他明天有个约会。他需要史蒂夫教导他如何和女孩子约会。





	[盾冬]约会指导

**Author's Note:**

> 纯情芽盾吃醋后被芽詹勾引上床的pwp！！！我对小男孩下手了！！  
※没逻辑，ooc  
写完我突然想到一百年前有润滑油这种东西吗……

史蒂夫坐在地板上，身后靠着床沿，画本放在腿上，他拿着笔认真地在本子上描绘 。窗外的阳光正好照到他身上，他看起来暖洋洋的。

巴基坐在史蒂夫对面，手里捧着从书架上随手拿的一本小说，一条腿伸到史蒂夫的两条腿中间，另一条腿从侧面搭到他的大腿上，脚尖刚好贴在他的肚子。巴基时不时扫几眼书上的内容便将视线转到史蒂夫身上，看他握着笔的手指在纸上滑动。

他觉得这有趣极了。

恶作剧地动了动放在史蒂夫腿上的那只脚，史蒂夫拿笔的手不出意料地在纸上晃动了一下。

“别闹，线画歪了。”史蒂夫没抬头，擦掉画错的那条线说。

“哦。”看史蒂夫丝毫没有生气，巴基又低下头，放弃了捉弄他的念头，重新把注意力放在书上。

巴基翻开下一页。看起来这本书描写的是战争时期的故事，他又翻了几页。

男主角从小的愿望是参军保卫国家，但他的青梅竹马却想让他安安稳稳地生活而阻止他。有一天，他的青梅竹马突然让他单独来她的房间……  
吧唧突然不想看了，“啪”的一声把书合上。

“这本书没什么意思。”

史蒂夫听到后抬起头，“你才看了不到十分钟。”

“我只用了十分钟就看出来了这本书很无聊。”巴基不满意地撅起嘴，把两只脚都搭在史蒂夫腰上。他知道史蒂夫怕痒，尤其的腰——他比巴基瘦得多，尤其是腰上薄薄的皮肤最无法忍受痒，巴基能感受到在他脚贴上去的时候史蒂夫身体僵了一下，但是并没有阻止。这下他应该不能好好画画了吧。

“有个人想约我出去……那个女孩。”巴基盯着史蒂夫拿笔的那只手，攥着笔尖的手指关节泛红，他抬起头，“上星期日，我们在公园见过的那个女孩，她想和我约会。”

灼热的视线落在巴基眼睛里，来自史蒂夫。持续了一秒，或者两秒，然后又恢复正常，史蒂夫继续在本上作画。

他动笔的幅度减小了，巴基想。一定是变小了，和刚才不一样。

“所以你接受了？”

“当然，我怎么可能拒绝那么漂亮的女孩。”

“说的也是。那祝你约会愉快。”史蒂夫还是没有抬头，但他语气真诚没半分虚假，就好像真的是普通好友的祝福一样。

“是吗？真的这么想吗，你不会因为没有女孩约你而嫉妒我吧。”巴基凑近了点，用双手拖着脸颊，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，它们像湛蓝的海平面时不时泛起的浪花。

“你是我最好的朋友，巴基。”史蒂夫放下笔，“我永远支持你的决定，我为你的快乐而快乐，我为你的痛苦而痛苦。我很高兴有女孩子喜欢你，如果你也喜欢她，我会真诚地祝福你们。”

“嗯。”巴基依然看着他的眼睛，轻声回答。

他在撒谎，史蒂夫在撒谎。小骗子。

“那我要怎么做才好呢？”巴基身体前倾地半跪在史蒂夫面前，手扶在他肩膀两侧，连他自己都不察觉地加重了力道，“如果她对我表白，我应该答应吗？”

“当然……你没有拒绝的理由……”

“好的。那然后呢？我们应该接吻吗？”

“大概……如果你想的话。”

“可我从来没有和别人接吻过，我会搞砸的。我们应该事先练习一下，是不是？你可是我最好的朋友。”

他不等史蒂夫说出任何拒绝的话就靠近他的脸，紧闭双眼贴上他的嘴唇，因为太急躁还碰到了他的牙齿。

他听到“啪嗒”一声，史蒂夫手里的笔掉到了地板上。

他看到巴基的睫毛由于紧张而轻微颤动，头上的碎发触到他的额头。他猛地推开巴基，巴基松开手，重心不稳地向后倒在地板上。

巴基痛地叫了一声。

“抱歉，巴基。抱歉，我没想到你会摔倒。”史蒂夫没意识到巴基对他一点防备都没有，他后悔自己用了那么大力气，他心疼极了，赶紧上前检查巴基有没有受伤。“摔到头了吗？很疼吗？真的抱歉，我先扶你起来。”

“我没事。倒是你，我如果像你这么对女孩的话，她一定会生气地走开吧？” 巴基握住史蒂夫那只不知所措的手，“我应该怎么做呢？你可是我最好的朋友，你应该好好教我。”

说完这句话，巴基突然意识到，史蒂夫生气了。但他没有停止，他依然自顾自地说“如果你是我……你应该亲吻我，然后帮我脱掉衣服……”

史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，眼神炽热得要将他烤化。

身体前倾，手支撑身体，史蒂夫俯下身，他们的脸逐渐靠近到能感受彼此的温热吐息，巴基觉得自己心脏砰砰砰跳的要吵到他了，他像偷吃的小猫在史蒂夫看不见的地方拽着他的衣角。

他们身体几乎贴在一起地接吻，史蒂夫脑子混乱得不行，明明不该是这样的——他是他最好的朋友而非什么乱七八糟的恋人、伴侣，他应该停下来。但他偏偏又觉得巴基的嘴唇甜腻得要命，软软滑滑地要把他吸进去了。理智应该放到一边，亲吻他爱抚他才是本能。

巴基手胡乱地在衬衫上摸索着想要解开自己的扣子，但两人身体贴得太紧，他最终只解开了最上面的两颗扣子。

史蒂夫终于肯放开他，他觉得巴基就像泡在奶油里一样软，他的脸颊变得粉红、敞开的胸口一起一伏。他从地板上起身，跪坐在史蒂夫面前，手指急切地去解史蒂夫的腰带。他知道史蒂夫硬了，刚刚趴在他身上时巴基感觉他腿间有什么在顶着他。

他脱掉史蒂夫碍事的内裤，挺立的阴茎弹出来，他低头将头部含在嘴里添湿，顶端溢出的液体和唾液混在一起顺着嘴角流下。

这不对，史蒂夫想，太糟糕了。他承认他喜欢巴基，但他只是他的朋友，他们可以以朋友的身份穿过街巷牵手回家，以朋友的身份同床共枕度过夜晚，也许像现在一样他需要以朋友的身份祝福  
他和别的女人在教堂宣誓然后结婚生子，见证他被某个陌生人陪伴着共度一生。而不是像现在这样不明不白地教他什么怎么和女孩约会。

我嫉妒你干什么，史蒂夫在心里呐喊，伴随着巴基青涩地吞吐他的阴茎，我嫉妒那个你愿意和她约会的女孩。他内心燃起了一团嫉妒的明火，被下身阵阵快感添柴而烧地更旺，理智被烧成一团乱遭的灰。

巴基正费力地将阴茎吃到嘴里，完全涨红的柱体顶到他的上颚，舌头舔着顶端的小孔，再把溢出来的咸腥液体咽下。

“我现在就教你该怎么做。”

史蒂夫拽起他的头发，巴基被迫抬起头仰面看着他，史蒂夫发现他眼角还挂着几滴由于喉咙的不适而流出的生理眼泪，脸红透了地不住喘息。

史蒂夫把他按到地板上，巴基还没反应过来来发生了什么，裤子就被一把脱了下来。他脸和胸口贴着硬邦邦的地板，他刚想说这样难受，就被后穴里突如其来的痛感惊地尖叫出来。

捏着刚刚被他用来画画的那支笔，朝巴基暴露在空气中的穴口插进去。尽管他已经控制自己收了几分力道，但从未经人事的穴肉依然承受不住异物突然进入，穴口猛地收缩夹住笔端。

停了几秒等巴基适应，接着又插进去了几分。他的手指接触到巴基屁股上的臀肉，他不得不承认手感真的很好，他很想上去掐一把。

“明天你就这么做，听懂了吗？”

“嗯……呜呜……”巴基发出几声不清晰的呻吟，史蒂夫不能判断它们是是回答他还是因为体内异物的不适而喘息。

史蒂夫想把笔再插的深一点，但他发现巴基的声音已经带上了哭腔，眼睛红红地看着他。

“好疼……”

猛然意识到自己把巴基弄哭了，史蒂夫急了，头脑清醒了一点，在心里骂一声自己刚刚的混蛋行为，赶紧把笔抽出来，笔身上还沾着湿乎乎的透明液体。

巴基终于觉得好受些了。虽然做好了心理准备，但身体并没有准备好被插入。他从地板上坐起来，打开床头柜的抽屉，在最里面翻出个小瓶子，红着脸递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫接过一看，瓶身中严肃又正式地用标准印刷体印着“润滑油”字样，史蒂夫一看还是没拆过封的。

虽然没见过这东西但史蒂夫也猜到了用途，难道巴基打算给那个女孩用吗？刚刚被压下来的那股火又烧了起来，他的巴基什么时候学坏了？

他强硬地把巴基从地板拖到床上，分开他的大腿，把润滑油挤在手上，直接朝后穴里伸了两根手指进去。

“啊……！”

巴基疼地用手攥紧身下的床单，仰面惊呼。史蒂夫手指搅动了一会，又加了第三根进去。穴肉似乎随着手指的逐渐扩张而渐渐适应，巴基的呻吟声也逐渐变得甜腻，腰肢开始不安地扭动。

“可以……进来……”从止不住的呻吟声中断断续续地传出几个单词，史蒂夫理解他的意思，将自己刚才一直未经抚慰的阴茎对准穴口，用力插进去。和手指的抚弄扩张不同，阴茎直挺挺地插入

不给他一点适应时间。不断被摩擦和收缩的肠壁、润滑油的滑腻感将他带到隐秘的禁地，是他在梦里都不曾感受过的美妙体验。他不顾巴基哭喊着让他慢点，反而更用力地顶弄。

“太、太快了……呜呜……我真的受不了了……”

从来没有被进入过的身体承受不住这样的折磨，史蒂夫还不会控制力度，只知道巴基的穴好像有吸力一样，插的越深越舒服。巴基被操的分不出更多力气来反抗。史蒂夫想停下来，但随即又想到巴基明天的约会，明明他喜欢的是那个女孩，却又亲了自己……

“我是在教你，如果你不认真学的话会被她讨厌。”史蒂夫烦躁地皱了皱眉头，一边这样说着，一边在他身体里不停地抽插。

“没、没有……没有约会！”

“你说什么？”史蒂夫听到后停下了动作。

“我拒绝她了……我明天没有约会，你不要再生气了。”

“什么？没有？你是不是骗我？”史蒂夫一脸不相信地问。

“我没有骗你，我不会和她约会的……你只顾着画画，我就……对不起。”巴基越说越小声，把脑袋偏向一边不看史蒂夫。

“所以，约会是假的，练习是假的？”

巴基点点头。

史蒂夫拿起巴基刚才递给他的那瓶润滑油问：“那你是故意……让我这样？”停了停斟酌了一下措辞，还是没把那个单词说出口。

“我没有！”巴基的脸更红了，连连否认。“我不知道它是干什么用的。”

“那你把它给我干什么？你……”

史蒂夫话没说完，就被巴基的嘴唇堵住了。他从床上坐起来，本就一团乱的床单变得更褶皱，巴基光裸着上身小心翼翼地亲吻他。既然已经坦白，他就不再畏惧。

“从很久前，在我们刚认识的那时候……”

巴基没说完就又被推到在床上，他感到来自史蒂夫的温柔的抚摸，从脖颈到腰腹，充满着不加掩饰的欲望，伴随着接吻发出的水渍声，在他皮肤上撩起一团团火苗。

他想要更多，于是表现的更加顺从。他配合着史蒂夫的手在床上扭动，腿攀上史蒂夫的腰又收紧，他完全张开自己的身体等着史蒂夫拥有他。

史蒂夫对准穴口将自己的性器缓缓插入，他一直观察着把巴基的表情，确认对方没有不适感后才开始继续深入，在润滑油的帮助下并不费力地进去了。与刚刚气急败坏地强硬插入不同，史蒂夫感觉到巴基在努力放松自己以适应后穴被充满，内部的软肉挤着他的阴茎，他动一动它们就会紧张地缩紧不让他离开。

“放松点巴基，我要被夹断了。”

史蒂夫这么说着，等着巴基完全放松下来的那刻，又重重地插进去。

巴基眼角渗出几滴眼泪，嘴里却抑制不住发出撩人的呻吟，他感到的快感大于疼痛，在史蒂夫的温柔攻陷中败下阵来。

史蒂夫在抽送的同时也一直在观察巴基，看他到什么地方巴基会觉得舒服，然后便专心地反复折磨那里。巴基坠落在深海里，他就要被阵阵的快感溺死了。

“从很久以前……”巴基舒服得说话断断续续，单词在他停不下来的呻吟中变了调，史蒂夫握着巴基的许久未被照顾的性器套弄了几下，他感到巴基的后穴突然收缩，颤抖着高潮了。他搂着史蒂  
夫的胳膊又搂紧了一点，支撑着身体凑近史蒂夫耳边用断断续续的语调说：“从很久前开始……在我们还是孩子的时候，我就喜欢你了。”

史蒂夫失神了几秒。他想过种种可能、期待着各种各样的场合说出这句话，但他从没想过会是现在这样。

他用力的埋到巴基身体的最深处，被无尽的温暖所包围，将精液尽数射进他身体里。

“我也爱你。”

他们保持着交合的姿势，精疲力尽地倒在床上，谁也不愿意挪一下身体。过了好一会，还是史蒂夫先起来了。

他眼神飘向别处，随口说：“我教的还挺好？”

巴基见他还对他撒的谎念念不忘，于是起身眼含笑意地说：

“是很好，但我没学会。你得多教几次。”


End file.
